1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for making nano materials and, particularly, to a method for making a nickel silicide (NiSi) nano-wires.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nickel silicide is promising for use as a new interconnecting material due to its low electrical resistivity and high thermal stability. Therefore, achieving various shapes of nickel silicide nano materials is desirable.
A conventional method for making nickel silicide nano-wires includes the following steps. Firstly, providing a silicon wafer as growing substrate. Secondly, forming a layer of catalyst on the silicon wafer. Thirdly, putting the silicon wafer in to a furnace and introducing a silicon-containing gas therein. Fourthly, heating the furnace to a temperature of 500˜1100° C. to fabricate silicon nano-wires. Fifthly, depositing a layer of nickel on the silicon nano-wires. Finally, controlling the temperature of furnace to 550° C. to achieve nickel silicide nano-wires.
However, there are some drawbacks in using this method. Firstly, silicon-containing gas is harmful to the environment. Secondly, the method cannot control the diameter of the nickel silicide nano-wires. Thirdly, it is a time-consuming method.
What is needed, therefore, is an efficient method for making the nickel silicide nano-wire that is environmental friendly.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present method for making the nickel silicide nano-wire, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.